Hermione Granger, Medium
by NyxExIgne
Summary: She see's more ghosts than the school see's. She see's one boy inparticular but her action to help him brings consequences. Also, thanks too MaRiNa1990 for her Russian translation which is here: www DOT fanfiction DOT net/s/8690228/1/ (please replace DOT with . and take out the spaces)


The one thing about Hogwarts was that everyone else can see the ghosts there but they don't see them all, not even the ghosts that can be seen see them all. They don't even know they exist. I do. I can see them. I saw them when I first arrived, when we sailed across the lake towards the castle. It was worse when we walked inside, they all crowded round to watch us, and a few of them noticed me looking at them.

I was sitting on my bed, it was the holidays and the rest of the girls in my dorm were all home for Christmas. I was thinking back over my time at Hogwarts. Aside from the ghosts I'd made a few friends. Mainly Harry, Ron and Neville then when Ginny, Ron's younger sister, arrived a year after us, I made friends with her too.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway.

"Of course I do" I said smiling turning to face the raven haired boy.

"It's was five years ago" he said, moving to sit on my bed.

"I remember" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years ago<em>**

I'd been at Hogwarts for about a month. The unseen ghosts would come to me. Some of them wanting help moving on to the next life others just curious about me; it was rare for someone to see them. I'd made a few friends with them, the curious ones. That's why I was there now, in one of the secret passages.

"So, how are you settling in, Miss Granger?" a polite, formal but friendly voice asked.

"Really well, Sir Phillip" I replied, turning to look at him. He was young, quite tall and slightly muscular. He was dressed in Victorian clothing: his suit was black, as was his hat. His features were soft and he had longish, wavy brown hair, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown colour. He wasn't like the other Hogwarts ghosts that the others could see. He was solid; I could see him clearly as if he were a living being beside me, as were all the other unseen ghosts. "How are the other spirits?" I asked.

"Ah, we're all doing well" he paused. "Having said that, I was hoping that you could go to the lake. There's a young boy, teenager really. He's very solitary; we want him to know that he doesn't have to be all alone"

"Have you tried telling him that?" He gives me a look. "Of course you have, sorry" I apologize.

"Everytime we try he disappears"

"Okay, I'll go down after breakfast" I replied smiling.

"Thank you, dear" he smiled nodding slightly. "I'll bid you a good day then, Miss Granger. Good luck"

"Good day, Sir Phillip" and with that he turned and walked down the passageway. I turned and went the other way, making my way to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

After breakfast I went back to my dorm and grabbed my winter cloak before making my way down to the lake. I saw him sitting against a tree looking out across the water, he looked so lonely. I walked to the edge of the lake so that I was in front of him, looking out over the lake with my back to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he didn't answer. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. So do the others, they want you to know that you're not alone" I said and turned round to face him. He was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, black trousers, white shirt and a black jumper with the Slytherin emblem. He was pale with slightly long ebony black hair, his eyes, which were the same colour, were wide in shock and disbelief.

"You can see me?" he whispered.

"Yes" I smiled reassuringly. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a medium" I took a hesitant step forward and when he didn't move I took another until I was standing next to him. "May I join you?"

"Sure" he said softly. "So you see me"

"Yes. I see the others too; the ones that the rest of the school don't see. In the muggle world I see lots more. They want help crossing over so I help them. When I go to different buildings I meet spirits that are either grounded meaning they're trapped in the building, not able to move on, or I meet others that are in visitation, where they've moved on but like to go back to places and visit, to see how it changes"

"So, you see ghosts wherever you go?" I nod. "That sucks" I chuckle. "I'm Severus Snape" he said after a few minutes.

"Nice to meet you Severus" I said as I put my hand out. He looked at it, hesitating, and then put his hand in mine.

"You too"

"If you don't mind, could you tell me about yourself?" He stood up quickly and moved a few feet away. "That's okay" I said quickly. "You don't have to tell me anything unless you're ready to, whenever you're ready" I smiled again.

"Thank you" he said quietly. "Goodbye, Hermione" and with that he disappeared.

"I'll see you around, Severus" I said as I stood and made my way back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present <em>**

"I'd never come across anyone who'd been able to see me" Severus smiled. "It scared me when you talked to me but after I disappeared and thought about it I found that you intrigued me, that I wanted to know more about you."

"I remember" I grinned.

"You fascinated me"

**_Five years ago_**

It had been a couple of days since I'd met Severus. I was sitting in Muggle Studies when he walked in. He moved from the door all the way down to the front of the classroom, finally stopping to sit on the edge of the professor's desk, looking right at me, watching me intently.

"Can anyone tell me what the muggles think Stonehenge was built for?" The professor looked around the class. "Miss Granger?" at the mention of my name my head snapped round.

"I'm sorry, professor, what?" I asked my face growing red at being caught distracted.

"I asked what the muggles think Stonehenge was built for?" he repeated. "Can you tell me?"

"They believe it was built by the Druids so that they could perform ceremonies and rituals" I answered.

"Very good, Miss Granger" He said before continuing his talk. I looked back to Severus and caught him chuckling.

**_What __are __you __doing __here? _**I asked him softly, using my mind, something I'd learned to do when I was younger. His face went from amused to shocked.

"I like watching classes" he replied. "Gives me something to do all day" he paused. "Did you think I sat around moping by the lake all the time?" he asked amused.

**_No, __I __just __wondered __why __you __were __here. __It__'__s __not __exactl__y __the __most __interesting __subject. _**I turned my attention back to professor. He pointed to the bored and told us to copy down the homework assignment.

"If it's not very interesting, why do you bother putting any effort in?" he asked confused.

**_Because it's still a class; I'm not going to slack off just because it doesn't interest me. _**

He chuckled and the professor dismissed the class. I packed my things away and left the room, Severus following me.

**_Are you going to follow me for the rest of the day? _**

"I was thinking about it" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my next class.

He followed me through the rest of my classes, he followed me when I went back to my dorm to do my homework, and he even followed me down to the Great Hall when I went for dinner. He walked alongside the tables, stopping sometimes before carrying on.

**_What are you doing? _**

"I'm listening to the conversations" he stopped and looked over at me. "And I know I shouldn't but I don't have anything else to do. Besides the only people I can tell are dead or you" he smiled. He walked over to the Slytherin table and walked down it, I saw him stop when he reached where Draco was sitting. I saw his face change from amused to angry.

**_What __is __it? _**I asked concerned.

"He's talking about you" Pointing at Draco. "He's calling you names, you and your friends, he's mocking Ron and Harry" he looked over to see if he'd got the names right, I nodded. "He's calling you-" he gasped and moved back.

**_Mudblood, __he __does __that. _**I saw him move towards him, looking like he was going to grab him. **_Wait. _**He looked over.** _Malfoy __isn__'__t __worth __your __time, __trust__me._**

"He called you that and you're going to let him get away with it?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. "Why?"

**_Apart __from __it __looking __suspicious __him __getting __attacked __by __an __unseen __force. __He __really __isn__'__t __worth __it. __It __doesn__'__t __bother __me. __If __people __can__'__t __accep__t __me, __if __all __they __care __about __is __my __blood __then __why __should __I __bother __about __them? _**His face was blank for a few moments then he slowly began grinning. **_Why __are __you __grinning?_**

"Because I should have expected that answer, you're not like the others in your year. You're more mature" he smiled. I could feel myself blush.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry whispered. "You seem distracted today"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about people" I replied, knowing he'd understand. I'd explained to Ron and Harry what I could see so they didn't question me too much about my space outs or my sometimes erratic behaviour.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ron asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Severus walking towards us.

"They just said something funny that was all" I whispered back. I turned to look at Severus but he had disappeared.

After dinner I made my way up to my dorm to find it was empty, the girls from my dorm were in the common room. I sat on the window ledge, looking out over the castle and the lake.

"I was in my sixth year here" I turned to see Severus at the door; he walked over and sat down opposite me. "There was a Malfoy in my year too, Lucius. He and I were friends. I was smart, his father kept saying `Take note from Severus`, `Try hard like Severus`, `You should be more like Severus`. It all became too much for him and he asked me to meet him by the lake one night" he turned to look out of the window, the only light was from the moon, it bathed us both. He looked so handsome but his face was pained. "I went down but couldn't find him. I heard a twig snap and turned. He stood there with his wand raised at me. `I can't be like you if you're not here` he said then he cursed me. I thought nothing had happened at first. I called out to him but he didn't answer. He turned and made his way back up to the castle, I followed him, the whole time trying to get his attention. I was so caught up in trying to get his attention that I didn't notice the girl until she walked through me" he turned back to look at me. "I knew then what he'd done. I was only seventeen" he whispered the last part, dropping his head.

"Severus, I'm so sorry" I whispered, moving forward to lay my hand on his knee, the closet part of him. A few seconds later he disappeared. I sat for a moment or two before I rushed to the library. I asked Madame Prince if there was any kind of spell that could transport someone to the spiritual plane and trap them but she said that there wasn't. I then ran to Professor Flitwick's room and asked him, again he said no.

For the months that followed I tried to find the spell but no matter where I looked or who I asked I couldn't find it. Severus would follow me some days and others he wouldn't. I'd talked to Sir Phillip again and he'd told me that Severus was beginning to talk to the others, to interact with them. I was glad. He'd also begun talking to me a bit easier. I was finding that I enjoyed his company. I'd fell into such a comfortable routine with him around that I hadn't noticed that the year was almost over.

"Sev, if you're not dead then you won't be grounded here" I said, we were sitting by the lake, at the tree where we'd first met.

"True" he replied.

"Have you tried leaving the grounds?"

"No, I haven't" he answered. "I should try" he said before he disappeared. A few seconds later he reappeared again. "Wow"

"Where did you go?" I smiled.

"My house" he said turning to face her. "I can leave" he grinned.

"That's really good Sev" I grinned. "It means you won't be stuck in the castle all summer" I paused, my smile faltering. "You wouldn't even have to come back if you didn't want too"

"Of course I'm coming back" he said turning to hold both my arms, looking right into my eyes. "Hogwarts is my home. Besides, I have friends here" he winked at me. I smiled. "Maybe I could come visit you over the holidays" he asked, unsure.

"Of course you could Sev" I grinned. "Hold on, do you have to have been somewhere to get there again?" I asked, grin fading again.

"I don't know. I'll try" he said but nothing happened. "Ah, looks like I'll have to travel to places I've never been" he chuckled.

"So if you wanted to visit me, you'd have to come home with me when I leave?" He sat quietly and though for a moment.

"I don't think so" I looked at him, confusion on my face. "That first day I turned up in your class. I didn't actually know that you were there. I followed an energy, I didn't realise it was yours until I entered the class room. Every since then I've followed that energy to find you"

"So that's how you know where I am" I chuckled. He nodded. "So, theoretically you could follow my energy" he nodded. "What if I get too far away?"

"There's like a rope or a line that I follow. I can touch it and it takes me straight to you. It should work"

"Am I the only one with a `rope`?"

"No, everyone else has one but yours is brighter"

"Is it a colour?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"Yes. Yours is a really bright fiery red but everyone else's is different colours, some people have the same colour but everyone collectively doesn't have the same one colour, for example not everyone's rope is blue. I think it might be linked to their personalities or their souls, different types having different colours"

"Cool. So you'll come visit me?" He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"I'll come visit you" he whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>**

"We've been in that routine for years now" I said to him. "You following me during school, us hanging out afterwards while I study and you coming to visit during the holidays"

"Yes, we have" Sev, smiled. "Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Neither would I" After a few minutes I spoke again. "I can't help but think you're being held back though. You've got a half life. I want to help. You're not dead so you won't pass over. You should just return to this plane of existence"

"I'm fine. Besides, you've tired everything you could think of. You haven't been able to find anything"

"If I found something, would you try it?" I asked. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Maybe" he whispered. "I just don't want to disappear. I don't want to leave you like that" he looked into my eyes. I smiled softly. We hear footsteps on the stairs. "I better go" he said before disappearing. As the girls from my dorm came in I began to get ready for bed.

It was a few days later that it arrived. I was sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Severus was walking around the hall listening to conversations, something he did regularly. The owls began to fly in and drop their packages to their owners. My owl dropped down with a package. I wasn't expecting anything so I looked for an indication of who sent it, there was a small note attached.

**_I believe this book will help with your search. Try page 164. _**

I ripped off the brown paper and found a copy of _Spiritual__Charms:__A__Way__Of__Reaching__The__Other__Side._I quickly flipped through to page 164; the whole page was dedicated to a spell: Spiritus Reducto. I read through the page and found that did exactly what had happened to Severus. I grinned, turning to look for him. He was standing at the Hufflepuff table looking at me intently.

**_Come __and __look __at __this __Sev. __I __think __I__'__ve __found __the __spell. _**I said to him. He began moving towards me, when he reached me he stood over my shoulder and read.

"Oh" he said before he disappeared. I finished my breakfast before I grabbed my cloak and made my way down to the lake. He was sitting against the tree, looking out over the water. "Sorry" he said when he noticed me approach. "I didn't mean to run off"

"Its okay" I said as I sat down next to him. "It was a shock"

"Do you really think it will work?" he whispered, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "I hope it does"

"What if I revert my real age?" he asks.

"Then you'll be older in appearance" I reply.

"But then I'll have to leave" he paused. "How will I explain this to people about where I've been for the past thirty or so years?"

"We'll figure it out Severus, I promise" I smiled, taking his hand in mine and holding it tight. "We don't have to try it if you don't want to Sev. It's all up to you"

"Give me a minute" and he disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared. "Follow me" he said, holding his hand out and helping me up. I followed him back to the castle and up a set of stairs; we stopped in front of a couple of stone gargoyles. "Say Lemon Drops"

"Lemon Drops?" and the gargoyles moved, showing a stairwell, Severus began climbing the stairs, I followed quickly. I knew where we were going then. When he reached the door he told me to knock, I did.

"Come in" was called out and we entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his table, when he saw me come in he stood and moved towards me. "Miss Granger, I trust you found the book helpful then" I nodded. "Mr Snape are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked, still looking at me.

"Tell him yes"

"He says yes"

"Good, good" he said turning towards his desk. "Mr Snape, if you'd be so kind as to stand right in front of the door please, just so I know where you're standing" he smiled, turning back to face me, now holding his wand. I saw Severus move to the door.

"Ready" he said.

"He's ready" I told Dumbledore. He smiled, nodded and moved so that he was a few feet away from Severus.

"Spiritus Reapparus" Dumbledore said then grinned. "Mr Snape, I believe it's been a long time since I've seen you and not a day older I see" he chuckled.

"You can see me?" Sev asked

"Yes, Mr Snape. I can" Dumbledore replied. "Now, why don't we sit and work out what to tell people" he said motioning towards the seats in front of his desk.

When Severus and I left Dumbledore's office his story had been sorted out. The teachers would know what happened but as far as the students were concerned. Severus was Severus Snape Junior, his "mother" giving him his father's name as he had died before he was born. Severus had been transferred to Hogwarts from a private school of magic as his mother had died and Dumbledore was now his legal guardian. Dumbledore had told Severus that he would be moving into the Slytherin dorms and that his clothes, books and timetable would be waiting for him when he went back to his dorm.

We were making our way towards the library as I knew that Ron and Harry would be their trying to catch up with their homework. We walked in and found them near the back.

"Hey guys" I smiled as they both looked up.

"Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry said smiling. Harry then looked behind me and spotted Severus, his smile dropped quickly when he saw Severus's Slytherin badge on his jumper.

"This is Severus Snape, he's just transferred from a private school" I said turning towards Sev.

"He's in Slytherin, Hermione" They said in unison.

"Yes I am but I am not like the other Slytherin's" Neither Ron or Harry looked convinced.

"Look, aside from Dumbledore asking me to show him around I think he's fine so he's hanging around with us" I paused. "Is that going to be a problem?" I asked, deadly serious. They both shook their heads: no. "Good"

Severus settled back into being in the physical plane quite well. Harry and Ron were making an effort to be nice to Severus and to make him feel welcomed. I enjoyed having Severus around, especially now that people could see him.

Severus and I were sitting near the lake, under the tree. He'd been quite quiet over the past week or so and I was beginning to worry. That's why I'd brought him down here to talk to him.

"Are you okay, Sev?" He was quiet for a while. I didn't think he was going to answer.

"I've had something on my mind that's all" he said softly.

"Is it something I can help with?" he shook his head.

"No" he sighed. "Its something that I need to say to someone but I'm not sure how they'll react to it. I don't want to lose the friendship that we have"

"Oh" I blinked, confused about what he meant. He sighed then a few moments later to a deep breath.

"Hermione, I really like you" he said, turning to face me. "I have for years and the more I know you the more I begin to see that I love you" He sighed. "I don't want to lose your friendship so if you don't see me that way I don't mind. I'd rather have you in my life even as a friend than not in my life at all" he finished, looking away.

I smiled and reached out to turn his face back towards me. I moved forward and gently pressed my lips to his, hesitantly, and kissed him softly. After a few seconds I pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, too" I whispered back.

He looked shocked but slowly began to smile. He slowly leaned back into me and kissed me slowly. His lips were soft and warm and it made me shiver. His tongue slid out and slowly ran across my bottom lip. I gasped and he dipped his tongue in. The kiss changed then, it became more passionate, his hand moving up to run his fingers through my hair. I moved my hand to his neck to pull him closer. He snaked his arm around my waist pulling me to him. When we pulled apart we were both breathless, Severus's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were blown wide and bright. I smiled at him again.

"My life was dull, nothing held my interest. Until you" He kissed me lightly. "Stay with me" he whispered in my ear.

"Always" I smiled back before reclaiming his lips.

I knew in that moment that my life would be good now. As long as I had Severus beside me, loving me, nothing could go wrong. I was looking forward to living my life, looking forward to spending the rest of it with Severus.

The End


End file.
